Running on Instinct
by Uchiha Kuraiko
Summary: Becasue Sasuke can only run so far.


**Running on Instinct.**

**By Uchiha Kuraiko**

**Elapsed time 0.20**

**Inspirational music: Gackt: Doomsday, Oasis, and Vanilla. (Not a big fan of Gackt but I like these three songs)**

**He was always running towards that moment.**

**And after all, wasn't speed his greatest asset? His area of expertise?**

**Rushing towards that great fall, where he couldn't if he was strong or week. Or maybe both, because he was also known for defying the odds.**

**He's weak. He knows, the blond boy showed him, the blushed girl showed him, the silver man showed him.**

**Over and over and over.**

**So, he can't kill his brother. He knew that, deep down. Past all his declarations of his hatred.**

**He can't hate Itachi that far, because a small part of him feels too much sadness.**

**He treasures and nurses that sadness and misery. He torments himself with it.**

**Because he deserves if, doesn't he? For being weak, so weak he wasn't worth the effort of an arching sword speeding to end his pathetic life.**

**For taking the more deserving life of a cousin, or uncle. An aunt perhaps could have made more out of this life if the had been "The Survivor".**

**He can't feel proud over being The One that Lived, because things could have turned out better if he hadn't lived.**

**He can't be proud for being that one that survived because to him, he doesn't want to be that one. He wants to be the youngest son of the main house with an amazing older brother while being a complete embarrassment himself, even if he has to go back to being the One Who is Over Looked and Ignored.**

**He decided if it ever became so apparent, so obvious he could never kill his brother he used to adore. He might as well finish his brother's self-imposed job of wiping out their clan.**

**After all, if he can't avenge his clan's murder, he might as well die for his clan.**

**Like he should have.**

**All those years ago.**

**He thinks back to when he selfishly screamed "I don't want to die" in the same room as his dead parents corpses.**

**He secretly thinks, that if he knew that living would be this painful, he would have begged for death instead.**

**He wonders if his brother lied to him, about hate being strong enough to kill him.**

**Because surely, this is what he's been doing for so many years after all, and he hasn't gotten very far.**

**It seems he's still stuck in that room crying over the white chalk lines the police men drew that outlines his parents last moments on earth. While his clothes stuck to him where he got stuck in the rain and his shoulder ached because he only got off with a light scratch.**

**He only has to think about that desperate expression on his mothers face to feel a burning sensation in his heart and mind, and a slight sting in his eyes.**

**He only needs to think about how he adored his older brother.**

**How his father loved Itachi much more than his youngest son.**

**Because father treasured strength so much more.**

**Because strength means something in this world.**

**Because he is weak. His father saw that, and saw strength in Itachi and was proud of that strength.**

**He wonders, as he looks in a mirror, why he feels that same pain and burning in himself when he looks at that same desperate expression mother wore, except he now wears it.**

**Why does he constantly fail?**

**Why couldn't he pass the academy quicker, like Itachi?**

**Why did it take a week for him to get Katon right?**

**Why can't be bring himself to fully hate his brother?**

**Why does he constantly stumble in this race to the finish?**

**And he thinks, everything ends and begins with Itachi.**

**He started the race before him, and will finish it before him**

**But they'll both meet at the same place.**

**Because in the long run, Sasuke hates himself a lot more than he hates Itachi.**

**So, how was it? I actually just started with the first and last line and just filled in the rest.**

**I like Sasuke because unlike every other character (well almost every other character) he doesn't hold an ideal version of what a shinobi's life will be.**

**He's seen blood. Death. Knows pain and what it really means. He had lost everything precious to him. He has seen what the path of a ninja is. Not covered in heroism and adventure. Most characters in "Naruto" haven't faced reality yet. That shinobi's lives aren't great and there will be times you'll hate it.**

**I can't understand why people dislike him, but I can't. Because, he has a reason to be the way he is. To not like him because when he was seven/eight years old and his clan was murdered by the person he loved the most, and people whine about his personality being all angsty and a jerk.**

**Well, I think you have issues if you expect someone to come perfectly well balanced out of it.**

**He had to support himself after that. Live by himself. Live only to avenge the lives he didn't die with.**

**No one was there to tell him it was alright, that is wasn't his fault. So, he had to do something about it**

**And it really didn't help with the fact he was the last Uchiha left and he had a world renowned name to uphold. So**

**I really think he has reasons for all he does. And**

**-**

**For those of you who have read the latest scans of the manga (chapter 246), I have to say: There is still hope for Sasuke**

**He had only known the path his brother laid out for him, but by not killing Naruto, I think he proved to us, and himself,that he can stray a bit, and he really doesn't want Naruto dead. All is not lost. He won't become a full monster like Itachi to gain revenge. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are precious peopleto him, he won't hurt them unless he sees them as threatening his goal.**

**-**

**Well, that was a long spiel. Sorry about it but I needed to get it off my chest.**

**Tell me how to improve and thank you for reading.**

**Uchiha Kuraiko**


End file.
